


Vices

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Era todo un espectáculo. Dos hombres poniéndome a tope en medio de la calle, a las tres de la mañana, luego de haber querido pasarme de listo con uno, terminando en las garras de ambos.One-shot. PWP.También en Amor Yaoi.





	Vices

 

Los tenía entre ceja y ceja. Los veía bailar pegados y me sentía extraño. Algo se mantenía concentrado en mi estómago y ardía, ardía mucho hasta el punto de gustarme aquella sensación. Sentía las cosquillas sobre mi ingle y las burbujas en el estómago. Me gustaba la imagen, me gustaba mucho, de verdad.

Me llevé el vaso de lo que sea que estaba bebiendo a los labios y bebí con lentitud, mirándolos a los dos, sin poder desviar la mirada hacia otro lado porque no podía, no quería perderme de ningún detalle, me sentía realmente expectante de lo que pudiese ocurrir ahí. Las manos entrelazadas, los cuerpos muy juntos, las sonrisas cómplices y los susurros al oído. Todo, todo quería ver. Y todo quería saber. ¿Qué era lo que ocurría allí?

Y fue en ese momento que todo dio un tirón en mí.

Himuro tomó a mi dulzura de la nuca y la punta de su lengua alcanzó el lóbulo, en un lametón húmedo y excitante. Akashi se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió traviesamente, de esa manera que a mí tanto me gustaba. Himuro volvió a la carga cuando tomó el rostro de Akashi desde su barbilla y lo obligó a girarse, para ser expectante de cómo su lengua se hundió en la boca del otro, violando su espacio personal.

Sonreí cuando comenzaron a comerse en vida ahí, delante de todos, sin importar nada más que hundirse en la boca del otro. Alejé el vaso de mis labios y los observé con una mirada ardiente, viendo cómo sus bocas casi formaban una sola, uniéndose y separándose en movimientos húmedos. Me lamí los labios cuando la mano de Tatsuya desapareció por la espalda baja de mi pequeño, y yo sabía muy bien cuál era su destino, porque cuando alguien comenzaba a acariciarlo, no había quién pudiese detenerse.

Si lo sabía muy bien yo, que había jugado con esa dulzura contadas veces. Lo había hecho mío otras más y había reclamado mi dominio sobre él unas cuantas más. Lo había conocido en su estado más puro y le había quitado toda esa inocencia que solía tener de un tirón. Me había divertido a costa de su cuerpo lo suficiente para no tener remordimientos en dejarlo ir una vez que me aburría, para luego volver a tenerlo comiendo en la palma de mi mano. Él siempre regresaba… mi pequeño siempre regresaba. Seijuuro siempre había deseado pertenecerme, lo sabía, se veía en sus ojos.

Y Himuro era un gran hijo de puta. Sí, de esos que te saltan a la yugular apenas te descuidas. Akashi era un partido demasiado fácil para mí, pero parecía serlo también para él, y eso me molestaba un poco, por no decir que tenía ganas de romperle la cara de un golpe. De todos modos, no me molestaba que tocara al pequeño de este modo, delante de mí, y sabiendo muy bien que yo estaba viéndolo todo. En cambio, me gustaba. Me gustaba y yo también quería probar un bocado de esa manzana prohibida que había sido Akashi para ambos. Himuro se ganaba todos los premios, era un maldito experto poniéndome caliente con un poco de flirteo a mi pequeño. Punto a favor del bastardo, me había ganado en esta batalla.

Si tenía que volver aclararlo, sí, estaba realmente excitado, y tenía muchos deseos de volver a los viejos tiempos y probar un poco de lo prohibido. Porque no podía negarme a la tentación y hacerme el idiota, sabía muy bien que cada vez que se diese la oportunidad, Akashi sería mío o yo probaría un poco de él. Daba igual de qué manera, algo siempre tendría que llevarme de él, porque de otro modo, no había trato.

Cuando volví a la imagen del paraíso, Himuro y Akashi ya estaban yéndose por la puerta delantera del bar. Alcé una ceja, me deshice del vaso y los seguí, con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro, decidido a ser enviado a la mierda por parte de Tatsuya, pero con el orgullo de llevarme a la cama a mi muchacho. Iba a proteger lo que me pertenecía, Himuro podría haberme puesto caliente, pero que al pequeño no lo tocaba ni Dios si yo no quería.

Salí del lugar unos cuantos pasos detrás de ellos, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de mis pantalones y con una sonrisa seductora, dispuesto a arruinarles la fiesta y quedarme con el culito de mi dulzura. En ningún momento notaron mi presencia, iban muy entretenidos en sus miradas y en sus lamidas de labios.

—¿Acaso comenzarán la fiesta sin mí? Me parece de muy mala educación —pregunté en voz alta, lo suficientemente alta para que Himuro se girara a medias hacia mí y sonriera. Volvió a mirar hacia adelante y rodeó los hombros de Akashi cuando el mismo se giró para mirarme—. Darme la espalda también es de mala educación.

—Piérdete, Shuuzo —respondió Tatsuya con una sonrisa. Yo me reí suavemente detrás de ellos, sin dejar de seguirlos, sin dejar de caminar. Noté cómo Himuro se inclinaba hacia el oído de Akashi y le decía algo al oído.

Ya verás, niño.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Akashi? —pregunté socarronamente.

—Piérdete, ¿quieres? —me respondió. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa cuando me respondió de esa manera. Ah, no. Acorté la distancia que nos separaba de dos o tres grandes zancadas, tomando a Seijuuro de la muñeca, obligándolo a detenerse y girarse hacia mí, con un poco de violencia, pero se lo merecía. Él se lo había ganado, problema mío no era.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Suéltame! —chilló intentando soltarse. Lo sostuve con fuerza y lo empujé contra el muro.

—Oye, sigo aquí —sonrió Himuro. Me giré hacia él hecho una fiera y lo vi sonriente, de pie allí. No pareció querer tener intenciones de defender a Akashi, ni de separarnos. Parecía entretenido con toda esta situación—. ¿Puedes tranquilizarte un poco, Shuuzo? Si tienes algún problema con él, pueden arreglarlo de manera sana, que el niño aquí se puede romper.

—Cierra la boca, porque te la romperé en cuanto tenga oportunidad —le escupí sin importarme una mierda. Me giré hacia Akashi, dispuesto a soltarte alguna mierda de las que a él le gustaban para poder dormir en su cama esta noche.

En el momento que a Seijuuro le brillaron los ojos con una especie de no sé qué, sentí la respiración de Tatsuya en mi nuca y su pecho pegarse a mi espalda, su sonrisa zumbando en mi hombro, erizándome todo el vello. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de placer y colocar ambas manos contra la pared, exactamente a los lados de la cabeza de mi pequeño.

No tenía nada especial con Himuro, pero esa manera de querer quitarme a sol y a sombra a Seijuuro me irritaba y a la vez terminaba por volverme loco. Tenía lo suyo, eso de importarle todo una mierda era la esencia, tenía todo lo que a Akashi le hacía falta. Tenía trucos bajo la manga, tenía cosas para sorprenderte, esa manera de hablarte al oído, esa manera de acosarte con una mirada… me ponía caliente, Himuro Tatsuya realmente era un cero a la izquierda, que al mismo tiempo era todo lo que yo necesitaba en un hombre.

Y Akashi tenía todo lo que a Himuro le hacía falta. Eso de importarse por todo, haciéndote desear que se pusiera de rodillas y te hiciera algún favor. Era un maldito genio, pero no le servía de nada cuando terminaba siendo él quien suplicaba por un poco de atención. Mi dulzura tenía los mejores movimientos, podía ser una esposa fiel y a la vez clavarte el puño por la espalda, llegando a gustarte lo perra que podía ponerse. Me gustaba que fuese tan dependiente de mí, pero a la vez buscara campo abierto en otros lugares, siempre retornando a mí.

Ahogué un jadeo en una risa nerviosa cuando sentí las manos de Himuro husmear por la cremallera de mi chaqueta. Sus manos… sus malditas manos recorriendo mi pecho una y otra vez, un movimiento leve a mis espaldas, poniéndome como loco. Por otro lado, Akashi nos miraba con la boca entreabierta y los ojos despidiendo llamas, las manos en un juego mental de si participar o no hacerlo. Me miró, y yo se lo pedí con mis ojos. Le pedí que me tocara junto a Himuro, lo necesitaba. Y Akashi me comprendió como muchas otras veces.

Seijuuro se pegó a mi pecho y apreté los ojos cuando sentí sus labios rozar la piel de mi cuello. Deslicé mi mano, sin poder evitarlo, por su cintura, desviándola directamente más abajo, hasta atrapar una de sus nalgas en mi palma entera y apretar suavemente. Mi niño gimió contra mi piel y yo apreté los dientes, queriendo destrozarlo entero. Himuro alzó un poco mi chaqueta junto con mi sudadera y trazó círculos sobre la piel de mis caderas, allí donde comenzaban los huesos, justo en la cinturilla de mis pantalones.

Estaba duro al cien por ciento, no había duda.

—¿Estás más relajado ahora? —preguntó Tatsuya.

Era todo un espectáculo. Dos hombres poniéndome a tope en medio de la calle, a las tres de la madrugada, luego de haber querido pasarme de listo con uno, terminando en las garras de ambos.

Decidí no responder a la pregunta de Himuro, no me interesaba que intentase tomarme de imbécil, a ese juego yo no me metía. Y menos si la lengua caliente y suave de Akashi acariciaba mi lóbulo con insistencia, llamándome a hundir mi mano en su rojo cabello y tirar de él para pegar nuestras narices y respirar contra su boca en un jadeo desesperado. Himuro sonrió contra mi cuello, detrás de mí, haciéndome cerrar los ojos cuando hundió sus dedos en la cinturilla de mis pantalones y acarició el comienzo de mi ingle.

Por favor.

—Vaya, no te conocía de esta manera, Shuuzo —dijo Himuro detrás de mí—. Creía que eras de esos que no se ponían como una piedra con unas pocas caricias. Pensé que Akashi era demasiado fácil de endurecer, pero tú te has pasado.

—¿A qué quieres llegar, Himuro? —pregunté con una sonrisa, con la nariz de Akashi pegada a la mía, deseando hundirme en esos labios tan deliciosos que tenía. Me mordí el labio cuando Himuro hundió un poco más sus dedos en mis pantalones, ahora alcanzando la base de mi entrepierna—. ¿Podrías dejar de meterme mano cuando estoy vulnerable?

—Estoy… duro… —soltó Akashi en un susurro.

—El niño está duro —sonrió Himuro.

—No lo digas así, detente —gruñí.

—Akashi está duro, Shuuzo —volvió a decir.

—O cierras la boca o te…

—Nos lo follamos entre los dos y el asunto está resuelto —soltó Himuro con una sonrisa. Abrí los ojos, completamente sorprendido, y me giré hacia él. Tatsuya agrandó la sonrisa—. Si no te has puesto más duro, no eres de los míos.

—No tienes idea de cuanto te admiro —respondí aún descolocado.

—Pues me demostrarás tu admiración mientras nos follamos al pequeño, ¿está bien? —sonrió.

La cordura… ¿dónde estaba la cordura?

 

 

 

No nos demoramos ni dos segundos en concretarlo todo.

Caímos sobre la cama de Tatsuya, yo sobre el cuerpo de Akashi y Himuro detrás de nosotros, pisándome los talones, tironeando de mi chaqueta. Mientras me arqueaba y tiraba de mis brazos hacia atrás para que Himuro me la quitara, Seijuuro se deshacía del botón de mis pantalones. Himuro tiró de mi chaqueta y la arrojó al suelo, ahora inclinándose para alzar mi sudadera hasta mis axilas y besar uno de mis costados mientras Akashi se dedicaba a masajearme por debajo de la tela de mis bóxers.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó Himuro, dándome un empujón que me hizo caer junto al cuerpo de Akashi. Yo lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido, pero lo comprendí cuando Himuro separó las piernas del pequeño y se colocó entre ellas.

Intenté no embelesarme con la imagen de Tatsuya desabrochando los pantalones de Akashi mientras lo miraba desde arriba con el labio inferior entre sus dientes. De todos modos, se me hizo imposible y tan sólo pude deshacerme de mi sudadera por eso.

Himuro se movía sensualmente contra la entrada de Seijuuro, robándole gimoteos ahogados. Esa danza sensual mientras le quitaba la ropa era única, nunca lo había visto en otra persona. Tomó la cintura de sus pantalones y comenzó a tirar de ellos suavemente, sin dejar de danzar y chocar contra Akashi. Los fue deslizando lentamente por sus piernas, que estaban levemente dobladas a los costados de Himuro, teniendo que extenderlas para así deshacerse de la prenda.

Luego de arrojar los pantalones al suelo, Tatsuya deslizó sus manos por el contorno de la erección de Akashi, la cual hacía acto de presencia asomándome por sus bóxers. Decidí dejar de ser espectador y volverme parte del espectáculo. Me coloqué de pie y me posicioné detrás de Himuro, inclinándome hacia él para comenzar a soltar cada botón de su camisa con una mano. Con mi otra mano hice a un lado el cabello de su cuello y hundí mi rostro en el lateral del mismo, besando suavemente la piel. Su aroma me embriagó y tenía que admitir que era una delicia de los dioses.

—Cada vez me sorprendes un poco más —comentó Himuro, llevando una de sus manos a mi cabeza, incitándome a continuar, mientras que con la otra tomaba el bulto de Seijuuro y lo masajeaba de manera insistente.

—Nunca terminas de conocer a las personas, así que cierra la boca, ¿quieres? —respondí contra su cuello, separando las solapas de su camisa. Me alejé de él un poco para deslizar la prenda por sus brazos, acariciando la piel con mis dedos en el proceso. Me volví a inclinar para pasar una de mis manos por el largo de su pecho y hablarle al oído—. En el sexo nadie conoce a nadie, espero que lo sepas.

—Deja de tirar del hilo, Shuuzo, en algún momento se va a cortar, no quiero que me salgas con tus lecciones de sexo, si estoy aquí es porque sé lo justo y necesario y no necesito que hombres como tú vengan y me den indicaciones —me respondió con una sonrisa, sin dejar de sorprenderme lo mucho que me gustaba que él fuese de esa manera. Tan seguro de lo que decía, con tanto carácter que hacía un fuerte acto de presencia… autoridad, Dios, eso.

Iba a decirle algo, sólo para que hablara un poco más y terminara por correrme únicamente por eso. Pero él se adelantó cuando se separó de Akashi y se colocó junto a mí, empujándome sobre la cama, haciéndome caer sentado sobre el colchón.

—Al niño le encanta estar lleno en todos los sentidos, creo que ya lo sabes —dijo con una sonrisa. Luego, se colocó de rodillas y tomó la cintura de mis pantalones, tironeando suavemente, obligándome a dar un saltito para que él los deslizara junto con mis bóxers hasta mis tobillos. Solté un jadeo cuando Tatsuya se lamió los labios—. Nada mal, Shuuzo…

—Deja de llamarme así, llénate con eso, hijo de puta —le ordené. Himuro alzó una ceja y sonrió de lado, casi burlándose de mí.

—Disculpa, no eres el único que domina las cosas aquí, así que no estés dándome órdenes porque soy lo suficientemente capaz de darte la vuelta y partirte en dos —habló con una sonrisa—. No saques conclusiones apresuradas, porque al único que follarás será a Seijuuro, a mí no me rozas ni un cabello.

Tomó mi erección de repente y tironeó un poco de ella. Buscó mis labios y yo gruñí en respuesta, girando mi rostro. Él sonrió sobre mi mejilla y me dedicó un lametón. Se alejó de mí y tomó a Seijuuro de la cintura, obligándolo a que se colocara de pie para poder quitarle la chaqueta y la sudadera. Akashi gimió cuando Himuro volvió a tirar de él, esta vez colocándolo frente a mí, obligándolo a arrodillarse y luego caer también sobre sus manos.

—¿No era que siempre lo has querido así? ¿Akashi siendo tu perro? —preguntó Tatsuya, de manera insistente. Yo observé al pequeño y no pude evitar sentir un tirón en la entrepierna. Himuro se arrodilló detrás de Akashi y alzó su rostro hacia mí, sonriéndome—. Y así será, Nijimura.

Vi cómo Himuro descendía los bóxers de Akashi y se llevaba dos dedos a su boca luego, ensalivándolos completamente hasta que chorreasen. Me gustaba admirar su lengua asomarse por sus labios, realmente me ponía como nada. Akashi gimió cuando Himuro lo penetró con ambos dedos de una estocada, sintiendo su aliento caliente sobre la punta de mi pene, haciéndome vibrar. Los ojos rojos del pequeño brillaron cuando Himuro se dedicó a prepararlo por lo menos un poco. Seijuuro me miró de una manera especial.

Seguía siendo lo mismo de siempre, nada había cambiado. No importaba si ahora teníamos a Tatsuya uniéndonos de esta manera, las conversaciones mudas siempre terminaban entre nosotros dos. Nos decíamos todo con una mirada, y eso era más que suficiente. Jugábamos con lo que el otro sentía por medio de esta manera, de la manera más vulgar y más normal al mismo tiempo.

Gemí con fuerza cuando Himuro se hundió en Akashi de una estocada, arremetiendo con violencia, provocando que Seijuuro atrapara mi polla entre sus labios. La sensación de su calor envolviéndome fue la más deliciosa de todas, y luego de tanto tiempo de no haberlo sentido de esa manera, se hacía desearlo más.

Himuro comenzó a embestir con lentitud, pero con fuerza, hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Akashi todo lo que le fuese posible. El pequeño me lamió con torpeza, definitivamente no estaba del todo preparado para esto. Sin embargo, no lo interrumpí en ningún momento. Sólo dejé descansar mis manos a los lados de mi cuerpo, teniendo sostén, porque no importaba que Akashi lo hiciera con torpeza, me gustaban todas las formas de su boca encontrándose con mi pene.

—Quiero que sepas una cosa, Nijimura —dijo Tatsuya, sin dejar de embestir a Akashi. Yo alcé la mirada hacia él y entreabrí los labios mientras sentía cómo Seijuuro mejoraba en sus movimientos sobre mí, ayudándose a deslizarse con su propia saliva. Himuro se mordió el labio, saliendo y entrando una y otra vez—. Estoy seguro de que esta es la única forma para que seas sincero con lo que quieres, a través del sexo.

—Maldición, Himuro, no necesito decirte que eres un hijo de puta a través del sexo, puedo decírtelo dos veces estando sobrio y ebrio también. Déjame en paz —me quejé. Tatsuya se rió y continuó moviéndose frenéticamente detrás de Akashi.

Me hacía gracia que Seijuuro no hubiera hablado en ningún momento, y eso era algo no muy común en él, que se callase cuando en realidad podría estar diciéndonos todas las mierdas que pensaba de nosotros. Siempre lo dejaba fluir, pero esta vez no parecía mostrarse muy autoritario en la situación, eso ya lo sabía y lo agradecía. Si Akashi se volvía autoritario, las cosas se complicarían.

—Dime, ¿me romperás la cara por correrme dentro de tu niño o quieres hacerlo tú antes de que te cabrees? —preguntó Himuro. Yo rodé los ojos.

—Me da igual, realmente —respondí por fin, acariciando la frente de Akashi, quitando algunos traviesos mechones de cabello de allí. Alzó su mirada mientras se concentraba en lamerme con insistencia y me di cuenta que todo seguía siendo como antes.

—Me sorprende de ti, pero te tomo la palabra —dijo Tatsuya.

Las cosas continuaron en aquel rumbo hasta luego de unos minutos. Akashi fue el primero en correrse sobre la mano de Himuro; el segundo fui yo, alejando suavemente a mi dulzura de mi pene para no hacer un desastre; y por último él, el maldito de Himuro Tatsuya, corriéndose dentro de Akashi como yo alguna vez lo había hecho.

Akashi se recostó en la cama, exhausto. Yo me acomodé los bóxers y los pantalones y me senté en la cama, fumando un cigarrillo en silencio. Himuro permaneció dando vueltas por allí, con sólo sus pantalones, tentándome a decirle cuánto me gustaba que no utilizara algo sobre el torso. Y no me gustaba, me encantaba verlo semidesnudo.

—¿Puedes dejar de mirarme un poco? —preguntó Himuro. ¿Y cómo demonios sabía que lo estaba mirando?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mirándote? —pregunté yo, haciéndome el tarado.

—Que has aprendido más cosas aquí, conmigo, que con tus propios padres —sonrió dándose la vuelta. Yo rodé los ojos y solté el humo por mi nariz, exasperado. Tatsuya se sentó a mi lado, acariciando con su mano uno de los tobillos de Akashi—. ¿Cuántas veces te he mentido desde que comenzamos a enrollarnos?

—No lo sé, simplemente me importa poco —respondí rodando los ojos. Himuro me atrapó de mi barbilla, obligándome a girarme hacia él.

—Debería importarte, porque fui más sincero que nunca —dijo antes de inclinarse hacia mí y besarme suavemente por primera vez. Abrí los ojos dentro del beso, pero no fue nada demasiado profundo, sólo acariciamos nuestros labios mutuamente.

—La próxima vez, ya sabré cómo hacerte enojar y conseguir esto de ambos… —dijo Seijuuro cuando nos separamos colocándose de pie. Alcé una ceja y él nos sonrió—. Admítelo, Shuuzo, si te has puesto caliente no fue por mi, sino por Tatsuya…

—Cállate, mocoso, fue por los dos —dije avergonzado.

—Por lo menos lo has admitido sin necesidad de hacerlo a través del sexo —vitoreó Himuro. Rodé los ojos y me resigné.

No tenía nada en contra de eso.

 


End file.
